The present invention relates, in general, to the control of processes for generating steam and, in particular, to a new and useful reflux condensing start-up system and vessel particularly for liquid metal fast breeder reactors.
The control and operation of nuclear reactors, in particular, liquid metal fast breeder reactors(LMFBR) is disclosed in Proceedings of the Third Power Plant Dynamics, Control and Testing Symposium, T. W. Kerlin Edgar, U. of Tenn. 1977, papers 8, 17, 19 and 20.
These papers disclose various approaches to the control of such reactors and the response of such reactors to various normal and abnormal conditions.
Schemes for controlling both nuclear and conventional steam generating reactors are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,396 issued July 15th, 1975 and 4,061,533 issued Dec. 6th, 1977 both to Durrant. These two patents are incorporated here by reference.
Steam generating reactors and, in particular, nuclear reactors, require careful handling and control during start-up operations which bring the steam generating equipment from ambient conditions up to full pressure and output.